The war of unforsaken identities
by hrsefanatic14
Summary: Hogwart has been made into a training ground. Will the war drive two souls together? sry summary sucks just plz read. DG and HHr
1. Default Chapter

A/N: Mmk.... So I know I started another story...but yeah lost A LOT of interest in it...it was mainly my friends black mailing that got me in the other story in the first place  
  
Ginny sigh as she stared at the necklace. She never saw anything so... powerful. The necklace was made from pure silver and had some sort of pendent in the middle. She glared at the ceiling for a moment before tucking the necklace back into its spot and getting out of bed. She quietly crept to the door and turned the knob trying to make as little noise as possible.  
  
Her footsteps padded quickly and quietly down to the common room and out of the portrait. She looked both ways down the corridor before slipping out and over to the main hall doors. She took in a deep breath of the cool September air, and went over to a willow tree and took a seat feeling the dampness of the grass through her nightgown.  
  
She usually stopped here to think for awhile. Things had been overwhelming at home and the pressure had been building up inside of her. She sighed again and let her head rest against the bark of the tree. She let her chocolate eyes graze over to the spot where the lake was, wishing all things to go away. She seemed so careless and free during the day but......it's not how she usually is.  
  
Her mother had been giving her a hell of a time with everything at home. For some reason she doesn't think Ginny can handle herself. She was thinking of getting her out of Hogwarts because of the upcoming war. Ginny had to admit though, if she ever came face to face with Tom...she did not quiet know what she would do.  
  
Her thoughts were interrupted by the sun starting to peak over the lake and rays of sunlight hit her in the face, startling her calm features. She slowly got up and made her way back to the Castle prepared to have her lesson with Harry and the others as fast as possible before breakfast.  
  
She hurriedly made her way up to the common room mumbling the password to the half asleep portrait and ran silently up the steps to the dorm. She quickly did charm to put her waist long auburn hair in a ponytail before grabbing her training gear and a towel. She quietly made her way back out of the portrait and down to the dungeons where she whispered "hungry hippo" (Ron's idea) to a roaring dragon.  
  
She looked at her surroundings and noticed that the training gear was already up. Over to the corner sat Draco Malfoy with his long blonde hair covering his steely gray eyes as he casually leaned on the pillar that was set up in the far left corner. Draco and Harry had come up with a truce while the war was going on. He joined the side with Dumbledore after his mothers' death. He was quiet and reserved and never really talked much. After the first attack happened on Hogwarts most people had started to train with Harry and Draco thinking it would save them.  
  
Ginny flicked her eyes over the rest of the room. Harry kneeled in the corner with Ron, probably discussing war plans. Hogwarts had been made into war retreat were training was held after Ginny's 5th year, after the school was shut down because of the danger. She made her way over to the Grand windows that held and excellent view of the lake which was sitting peacefully west of the school. She turned around and saw Hermione come in and walk over to Draco. Draco pushed him self off the wall and met her half way, before embracing her in a hug. Ginny turned around afraid of interrupting something and made her way over to Harry, smiled down at him and cleared her throat.  
  
"Hey Harry, do you think we can start??" Ginny said ands she gestured to the people behind her.  
  
Harry looked up from his plans and curtly nodded his head and whispered something to Ron before getting up.  
  
"Ok let's get this started" Harry glanced over at Draco before continuing, "Let's pair up and get this thing completed." He clapped his hands together and turned to Ginny. "Ready?" he asked.  
  
Ginny threw her towel over to the corner before grabbing her silver handled sword from the wardrobe. 'Let's go"  
  
Harry and Ginny stood in the practice arena, set off to the side by the window, while the rest of the pairs made they're way over to the edges of the arena. Ginny raised her sword up and nodded quickly at Harry signaling that she was ready. He lunged forward and she blocked him with her sword. She made quick shallow cuts at his stomach and he skillfully blocked them. She twisted halfway around and made a cut dangerously square across the face.  
  
He smirked, which let everyone know that he had spent too much time with Malfoy, and cut across in fast combinations at Ginny which were barely visible to the eye. She blocked a couple of blows before getting her courage and starting to fight back. The dull sounds of swords were heard as an echo as the two fought vigorously. Ginny's mind was blank as she dealt blow after blow. She, as well as no one else, had ever gotten this far with Harry except for Draco. Sweat was peaking out of her hairline as she concentrated on were the sword was heading. Her arm started to slack as she became tired, but her mind fought back telling her to keep going. Harry saw this slight slack as he yet again smirked and dealt one final blow which landed across her stomach, throwing her back. Ginny's sword went flying across the room and she landed with a thump on the floor.  
  
Ginny slowly got up clutching her stomach as a cheer went up around her. Harry came over and helped her up, mumbling a quick healing spell to cure her stomach. She smiled gratefully at Harry and returned to were the group was. Draco and Hermione were just about to fight when a distant BANG was heard. The room started to shake and the windows rattled.  
  
Everyone looked around as Harry Hermione, Draco, and Ginny made their way out of the room at up the stairs. The whole side of Dumbledore's office was in a heap of stones. And there on the top laid Dumbledore's lifeless body.  
  
Ok people my first chappi sucked but it will get better...promise!!! Well....plz review!! Luv ya guys 


	2. Chapter 2

A/n: ok I practically just left this story but imma attempt to go along with it, in a fit of inspiration! Tehe enjoy

Ginny stared in shock as the body of the Dumbledore lay atop of the remains of the beloved headmaster's office. There was a deafening silence as the group of four tried to process this unreal turn in events. A loud sob broke the unbearable quietness and a sound of someone hitting the floor soon followed after. Ginny turn around and watched in a trance as Hermione little body racked with sobs, and Draco came forward and took the quivering girl in his arms. Once again Ginny was left with a feeling of invasion of such a show of raw emotions and once again she turned her head, a feeling of unease washing over her. A sound of footsteps averted everyone's attention back in the direction of the training room, and Ron came to a shocking halt at its wide entrance, confusion and then the same shocking distress settled on his pale face.

"Wha-" Ron began, baffled by the sight of Dumbledores body. He was quickly cut off by Harry's harsh voice.

"We need to act very quickly," he stated simply. "Ron you and the rest start gathering weapons and all the plans, Hermione and Ginny gather all the medical supplies and run up to the owlery and deliver the message to Lupin and Snape that Hogwarts is no longer safe place and we must leave immediately."

Ron sprung into action and went back to the training room shouting out orders at the baffled students. Ginny turned to Hermione, who was still clinging to Draco desperately. Draco quickly whispered something in her ear and Hermione nodded and her eyes became hard with determination. She turned stiffly and started walking in the direction of the infirmary. Ginny looked quickly at Harry and felt a wave of sympathy overwhelm her, for her dear friend. "He doesn't even have the time to mourn," thought Ginny before turning in the direction of the owlery and made haste to go do what she was instructed.

Ginny's feet padded lightly up the stone steps as she thought over the current situation. "Dumbledore is dead," she kept repeating to herself. She couldn't get her mind around this simple concept. Hogwarts was supposed to be the one place that Voldermort could not get to them, yet somehow he managed to breech the many barrier spells that surrounded the castle. Her train of thought was abruptly cut off by a slight noise. Her head perked up as she strained to listen over the hooting of the owls. Her stomach turned uneasily as she once again heard a noise. She quickly reached for her wand and pointed it in front as she cursed her stupidity in not realizing that the culprit might still be here. She took another hesitant step forward, preparing herself for what might come around that corner, and her suspicions were proved right as she came face to face with Pansy Parkinson, who after the school was shut down, went to join the ranks of death eaters.

Pansy screwed her face up in disgust as she caught sight of the small redhead, and scoffed.

"Well if it isn't the muggle loving Weasely," she sneered nastily. "I thought this was supposed to be the great training area of Dumbledores ranks, yet all I see is a weak looking waste of time."

Ginny tried her best to keep her temper and she steadily pointed her wand at Pansy. "Parkinson, I suggest that you rethink what your saying, seeing as I have a wand and you have nothing but childish insults."

To Ginny's surprise, Pansy let out a short bark of laugher. "That is were you are wrong Virginia, it is me that has the upper hand and you that will soon be joining your dear Dumbledore." She let a malicious smile cross her features before snapping her fingers.

Ginny had no time to comprehend before she was roughly shoved on the floor. She let out a strangled cry as a boot came crashing on her back, stopping her from getting back up. Ginny's mind was racing at the possible escape plans, as a binding spell roughly tied her hands together and she was yanked up. Pansy smiled at Ginny, pointing her wand at Ginny's heart.

"Avada Ke-," Pansy stopped short as a look of horror passed over her face, and a blinding white light engulfed her, eating up her screams. Ginny was suddenly released, and she stumbled forward and tried to regain her balance. She was surprised by the sight of Draco's face and stopped her in her tracks. He had stabbed both of the guards in the stomach, leaving them in a pile at his feet. His impassive face scanned her body for any injuries, before muttering the spell to free her wrist from their binds. He grabbed her arm and rushed her down the stairs.

"What's going on Draco?" She asked as he pulled her along the corridor, their footsteps echoing across the walls. Her mind was reeling at the feeling of his hand touching her arm, but she tried to shove those thought away trying to focus at the situation at hand.

"We have to leave now. Voldemorts death eaters have completely surrounded the castle." He continued to pull her down the winding stair and back down in the dungeons. They finally came to a stop before a large gray wall, much like the walls the held up Hogwarts. He whispered, "Anoixto," before tapping his wand at the base of three stones. The wall turned into a doorway and he quickly pulled her through it and whispered, "Ferme," the door shut and they were engulfed in darkness. The sound of running people were heard through the hall and shouts of Death eaters could be heard. Ginny held her breath and shut her eyes. She knew that this was a bit irrational, just for that fact that no one could possibly know were they had disappeared to, matter of fact, she really couldn't even remember this passage way.

Draco waited a couple of minuets before whispering "Lumos." A small light appeared at the end of his wand, slightly lighting up the narrow passageway. Draco used his right hand to hold in front of them and used his left to guide her.

His touch was having bad effects on her. She couldn't keep her head straight when he was so close. This of course was not the best thing, not only in the light of their new situation, but also for the fact that he was not hers to even think about. For the last year, Draco had been getting closer and closer to Hermione; they had been having secret meetings and had finally come out a couple of days ago about their relationship. This had set Ginny to an all time low. She tried not to dwell on the fact that the man she loved could not be hers and pushed away the feeling of hurt and betrayal that she felt toward her bushy haired friend. Instead she tried to focus on were they were going.

"Draco, where are the others?" she asked, a tinge of fear in her voice.

Draco turned around and put his finger to his lips, indicating that she should be quiet. A wave of annoyance washed over her at the gesture, she had no clue where they were going, or if anyone got hurt during the invasion.

She gritted her teeth and tried to keep her temper. She was not a child, if Harry would have been there Draco would have explained and not led Harry around by the hand, like an adult would with a child. She could feel her anger rising until she finally yanked her wrist out of his grasp and stopped.

Draco turned around, a look of impatience and annoyance crossed his defined features. "And what do you think your doing?" He whispered furiously.

"Stop treating me like a child and tell us where we are going and what happened to the others."

"Well if you stop acting like an idiotic child and wait maybe I would be more inclined to tell you!" he vehemently replied. She stood her ground, her arms crossed angrily over her chest.

Draco ran his hand through his blonde hair, and let out a huge sigh. Ginny instantly felt bad. She could tell that everyone was on edge and her childish behavior was not helping her get any answers. She uncrossed her arms and looked apologetically toward Draco. "I'm sorry, I just….lets just go ok?" He nodded shortly letting her know that he understood and once again took her arm and led her through the winding passageway. About 30 minuets later, they came to an opening that led to a door. Ginny sighed in relief when she recognized where she was, the under ground safe house. She and Draco approached the door and tapped three times on each corner of the small entrance. The door shifted and she was greeted by the grim faces of Harry and the others. They were quickly ushered inside, and door was secured. By the looks of it, they had come right in the middle of a meeting.

Draco made his way over to Hermione and gave her a peck on the lips. Ginny felt something inside of her break a little, but she didn't let it show. She went next to Harry and sat down, silently begging him to explain. He seemed to understand her pleading look as he launched into the plan. The plan of course was just getting from point A (Hogwarts) to point B (Draco's family mansion) and regrouping and redoing their strategies. Everyone would be split up in groups and would leave at different times, so not to be suspected. Harry, of course, as well as Draco, Blaise, and herself would be the last to go. Ron, Hermione, Colin, and Dean would lead as the first group. There will be check points along the way signaling for the next group to make their way out. As everyone stated getting ready and talking amongst themselves, Ginny made her way over to Harry and Ron who were conversing in small voices in a lighted corner. She cleared her throat and looked at them both, sadness lacing her eyes. Harry looked up and gave her a small smile.

"Don't worry Gin, well get out of this and it will all be over soon," he said gently taking her into his embrace and kissing her lightly. She nodded and leaned into his arms.

She and Harry had a very complicated relationship, he was in love with her and she was…well…not. Ok, so it wasn't that complicated but it sure as hell felt like it. This is the whole reason why Hermione was with Draco right now. This was a whole web of lies and hurt and it made her head reel as memories of the past few months came rushing toward her. She pushed them back and tried to focus on the way Harry's arms were around her keeping her safe. She loved Harry, in her own way of course but it wasn't the love that made her weak at the knees, it was more security than anything but it was the only thing she had.

"That has to be enough," she thought, but even as she said it she knew it wasn't true. It would never be enough.

A/N: ok I know angst but It will be happier…but first a couple of unhappy chappies….review!


End file.
